A Christmas surprise for you!
by Black-servant
Summary: Naruto is dating with Sakura and it's clear that the pink-haired kunoichi doesn't really care about him so Sasuke decides that he want's to surprise Naruto and make sure he knows that he is loved.


Hi and merry Christmas! I wanted to write a little Christmas story as a present for you all and I hope you like it! I was thinking about making this a one shot but in the end I think that I will continue this story as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings: **This story contains a malexmale realationship. Also this contains Sakura bashing, I'm sorry about that! Also the characters are more or less OOC.

**Pairings: **Naruto x Sasuke and there are mentions of other pairings too.

**A Christmas surprise for you!**

written by Black-servant

* * *

It was the last day of November when Sasuke decided to give Naruto a Christmas surprise. You see Sasuke felt that Naruto needed something special because he knew that his dobe had never really had a decent Christmas. When Naruto was small Christmas only made him more aware of the fact that he was alone and Sasuke could understand that feeling perfectly after he lost his own clan.

Now it was different: Naruto had friends and loved ones he could spend and enjoy Christmas with but Sasuke felt that he still needed something extra, especially because of the matter with Sakura. Sasuke sighed softly to himself and closed his eyes for a moment at the thought of the pink haired kunoichi. His heart ached but he forced himself to ignore it. The problem was that Naruto and Sakura had been dating for two months now but it didn't seem to work. You see Sasuke could clearly see how badly Sakura treated Naruto. She never really paid any attention on him. She ignored him, yelled and even hit him often… And then there was the fact that she kept flirting with Sasuke himself, Sai, Lee and with other guys too. Sasuke shook his head angrily. He couldn't believe the way Sakura treated Naruto. He didn't deserve anything like that. He would deserve someone who told and showed him every day how amazing he was and how much they loved him. Someone who made him laugh and made him happy… _"I really wish I could have been that person… but I'm not and I never will be… But it doesn't matter I'm happy to be his best friend. I'm more than happy with that after all I put him trough. I really never believed that he would forgive me… but he did. He never ceases to amaze me…" _Sasuke smiled softly at that thought. He was very aware that he acted a lot like a lovesick school girl but he didn't care as long as no one saw or heard his thoughts. The truth was that Sasuke loved Naruto. He realised that after the incident with Haku. He just couldn't stand and watch: he had to save him and after that he realised how deep his feelings were.

That was one of his reasons why he left to seek Orochimaru: he was afraid of his feelings. Afraid to love again. But the time he spent with the snake made the fear vanish and after that he came back hoping that Naruto would forgive him. And the blonde dobe did forgive him and after that they became very close best friends. Sasuke was for the first time in many years happy. After a while the rest of their friends also accepted him back not that Sasuke really cared about what anyone else thought.

The first blow to Sasuke's happiness had been to realise that Naruto was still courting and pining after Sakura but he forced himself to support his friend. The next blow had been when the two of them told him that they were dating. Even though Sasuke had accepted the fact that there would never be anything romantic between him and Naruto it was still too much for him to see the one he loved being taken by another. After Sakura's and Naruto's announcement he had locked himself to his manor and he hadn't come out in three days. Naruto had been really worried and tried many times to see him but Sasuke wasn't able to face him. He had spent the three days crying and trying to compose himself and when he was sure that he could keep his cool he had finally showed himself and apologised for his actions and congratulated the new pair. Naruto had tried to make him tell what had happened but Sasuke had insisted that it wasn't anything important. Luckily Naruto didn't realise what it had meant but Sasuke knew that his other friends weren't so naïve. But he was Uchiha so it really didn't take that long to make sure that no one told his feelings to Naruto. However now Sasuke wanted to make sure that Naruto knew that he cared about him and that's why he planned a surprise for him.

1st December

Naruto woke up feeling excited. He was sure that this Christmas would be the best he had ever had. He got up and went to the bathroom. Then he dressed into his normal training clothes and wandered to his kitchen and made ramen for breakfast. After he had eaten he prepared to leave to the team seven's meeting point. When he opened his door he however stopped. There behind his door was a small box of chocolate and a Christmas card taped on it. Carefully Naruto picked the box and then he looked around trying to see someone who could have left it but he saw no one. Naruto took the box inside and removed the card so he was able to read it:

_Merry Christmas Naruto!_

_I have planned a little surprise for you and I hope you enjoy it!_

Naruto blinked and read the card again and a huge grin spread over his face. He was happy that somebody would do something like this for him. He glanced at the box on the table and picked it up. He opened it and his grin widened even more. The box was full of chocolate. Naruto took one and threw it into his mouth: it was delicious. The Kyuubi container smiled brightly: this was something new for him. Naruto took another piece of chocolate and then he rushed out of the door so that he would be on time in the meeting point.

When Naruto finally arrived into the meeting point Sasuke and Sakura where already there. The latter trying to flirt with the Uchiha who was ready to murder the kunoichi. Naruto grinned at the two of them. Sasuke lightly smiled back at him but Sakura only glanced towards him and then turned back to Sasuke.

- Hi Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!

- Dobe.

- Don't call me dobe, you teme!

- Hn.

Sakura frowned at her teammates. She turned to look at Naruto who smiled at her. _"What so special about him? I don't understand why Sasuke-kun is friends with him… I can't stand him…I only started dating him because I wanted to make Sasuke-kun jealous… At first I thought it might be working but now I'm not so sure about it…" _Her train of thought stopped when she realised that Naruto was waving his hand in front of her face and calling her name.

- Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!

- Naruto! What do you want?

- Heh sorry, I was wondering if you would like to go to Ichirakus with me after the training. After that perhaps we could go and find Christmas presents together?

Sakura was about to yell him that she would never go out with him but then she remembered that she was supposed to be dating him. She glanced at Sasuke to see his reaction when she answered:

- Yeah that would be nice Naruto.

She smiled and Naruto smiled at her while Sasuke kept his stoic mask so that nobody could tell what he was thinking. Then before anybody could say anything their sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.

- You are late Kakashi sensei!

Both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed. _"It's good to see that some things never change." _Sasuke mused silently while Kakashi told them that he had been late because his dolphin had needed some loving. That made Sasuke smile inside. He had known that Kakashi and Iruka loved each other but where too scared of rejection to confess since he was a genin. He was happy to know that his two senseis were finally together like it should be.

After their usual starting routine the four of them started their normal training: Sasuke and Naruto sparred together and Kakashi trained Sakura. When they had finished their training Sasuke went home, Kakashi went to see Iruka and Naruto and Sakura headed to Ichirakus and then they went to shop for Christmas presents.

Naruto and Sakura bought gifts to all their friends but Naruto had troubles of coming up with a perfect gift for Sasuke. Sasuke was his best friend so he wanted to give him something meaningful.

- Hey, Sakura-chan do you have any ideas what I could give to Sasuke?

- Hm… Well I'm going to give him Christmas chocolate and this cute teddy bear.

Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically showing Naruto a brown teddy bear holding a pink heart in its paws. Naruto had to work really hard so that he wouldn't laugh and tell Sakura what he thought that Sasuke would think about her gift. After he was sure that he wouldn't burst out laughing he said:

- Um… That's lovely Sakura-chan… but I think I have to think about something else…

Sakura only nodded and they continued their way in silence. Except that Naruto wasn't able to enjoy any silence because the nine tailed fox that was sealed inside him couldn't stop laughing:

- "_Oh, that's hilarious… A teddy bear and a box of chocolate for the Uchiha kid? God that girl doesn't know anything about him… The poor guy hates everything sweet…" _

- "_Shut it Kyuubi!" _

- "_You're the best one to speak! Like you weren't ready to burst out laughing after you heard what she was going to give him…" _

- "_Yeah, yeah whatever shut it…after all she's my girl-…my girlfriend." _

- "_Huh. You're an idiot, you realise that?"_

- "_Shut up!"_

- "_You don't even like her like that… I don't understand what an earth you're doing with her… Especially when there's one gorgeous Uchiha around…"_

- "_Shut it! He would never feel the same!"_

- "_You don't know about it! Besides you do realise that it was odd how he locked himself inside his house after you told him that you and that bitch are dating…"_

- "_That doesn't mean anything, now shut up!"_

- "_I repeat myself you're and idiot kit, an i-d-i-o-t… dating with an ugly bitch when you could have a beautiful Uchiha with you…"_

The last part was muttered in obvious annoyance. Naruto decided to ignore Kyuubi even thought he more or less agreed with the nine tailed fox. Naruto sighed softly as he glanced at the kunoichi walking next to him. The kyuubi container couldn't really understand how he had managed to get himself into this mess. The truth was that he hadn't ever really liked Sakura; his flirting with her had always been a way to mask his real feelings towards Sasuke. It had been the perfect plan because Sakura had always turned him down and made it clear that she didn't like him either. But then she suddenly agreed to go out with him and he was forced to act that he was happy about that.

- "_God how did I get into this mess…!?"_

- "_I told you so, kit…"_

- "_Shut up Kyuubi…" _

The demon only sniggered at him and then it became silent again. Naruto walked Sakura to her house and then he made his way to his own apartment. He hid the presents into his closet and then he proceeded to make himself a cup of ramen. When he was making his ramen he remembered the card and chocolate he had gotten that morning. They made him smile and forget all the depressing thoughts. Happily Naruto ate his ramen and then he went to brush his teeth and changed into pyjamas. After that he went back to kitchen to pick up the card and the chocolate box and took them to his bedroom. He set the card into his bedside table and laid down on to his bed and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

That was pretty much how Naruto spent his days after the first day of Christmas: he would wake up and eat ramen and when he was about to leave he would find a card that had a different message everyday. The messages told him that he was wonderful, loved, amazing, handsome and all other different kinds of praises that always made Naruto beam or blush in delight. Usually the card came with some kind of gift like flowers, more chocolate, free ramen-coupons etc. The only thing that troubled Naruto was that there never was the sender's name in the cards so he didn't know who did all this to him. He had tried guessing who it could be: he had noticed that the handwriting in the cards was very beautiful and elegant so he thought it might be a girl who had sent them but in the end he was quite sure it couldn't be a girl: Hinata was dating Kiba, Ino was dating Shouji and so on every girl he knew was dating someone already. Of course there was Sakura but Naruto was sure that the pink-haired kunoichi wouldn't ever do anything like that after all it was very clear to him that Sakura was pining after Sasuke which annoyed him to no end. Even though Naruto was never planning on telling Sasuke how he felt but that didn't mean he couldn't get angry when someone else tried to flirt with the Uchiha. Sasuke…sometimes Naruto let himself imagine what it would be like if the gifts were from Sasuke... That would be a dream come true…but it was only a dream that the perfect Uchiha, his best friend would ever love him like that.

The days went with that same routine: he ate, trained, ate, spent time with friends or with Sakura and then he slept and everything would start over again the next day. However Naruto was starting to worry about Sasuke because the avenger seemed to be really tired and it seemed that he no longer had any time to hang out with Naruto when usually they were almost inseparable.

Sasuke was indeed tired because he was excited and nervous about the gifts and cards he had sent to Naruto. He had never planned on telling the blonde about his feelings but now he had decided that he wanted the blonde to know that there was someone who loved him. He wasn't going to tell Naruto that he was the sender even thought Naruto had asked if anyone knew about the gifts he had received. But he was beginning to worry that what if Naruto somehow found out it was him: would it ruin the special bond between them? He had lost a lot of sleep because of his nerves and the fact that he now had to be extra careful when he delivered the gifts so that the blonde or anyone else wouldn't discover him. Still despite of these matters Sasuke was determined to see his surprise trough like he had planned.

24th of December

It was Christmas Eve and team 7, team Gai, the sand siblings, team 10 and team Kurenai had all gathered to Ino's house to celebrate Christmas together. They were all enjoying themselves in the start even though Sasuke never showed up which made Naruto unhappy but he tried to hide it with the best of his abilities and tried to have fun with his other friends. And it had been fun until after they had all shared their gifts Sakura had gotten too drunk and she had yelled and told Naruto that he was a real idiot and that they were trough. As you can guess Naruto wasn't sad about their break up but hearing her shouting and yelling at him had been the last straw to him and he had left soon after that even though his friends had tried to stop him. But Naruto politely told them that it was time to go home. He was tired and sad that Sasuke wasn't there if the raven had been with him he probably would have stayed or went to Sasuke's house to have a sleepover with him but Sasuke hadn't been there and Naruto didn't have a clue what the raven was up to.

Naruto made his way back to his apartment. He was planning to go straight to bed but his plans were changed when he saw that there was a light in his apartment even though he was sure that he had shut it when he left. Naruto took one of his kunais into his hand and carefully made his way to his front door. He pressed his ear against his front door and listened but he couldn't hear anything abnormal. Then he silently opened the door and peered inside: nothing. As quietly as he could he made his way to his living room where he could see the dim light coming from. As he made his way to his living room he failed to notice that it was noticeably cleaner in his house. When he finally reached his living room he couldn't believe his eyes. The whole room was cleaned and decorated with different kinds of red and green ribbons, Christmas balloons and right in the middle stood a beautifully decorated Christmas tree with a small Christmas gift under it. The light Naruto had seen coming from his living room came from candles that had been lit up and put everywhere around the room making it look warm and inviting.

For a moment Naruto just stared at the room in awe. Who could have possible done this for him? He then walked forward into the room and then he spotted a figure on his couch. A figure he recognized to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha who was sound asleep on his couch. Sasuke had cleaned and decorated Naruto's whole house and after he had done it he had felt so tired that he had lain down on the couch telling himself that it would only be a minute and then he would leave before Naruto arrived.

Naruto stared at sight before him which in his mind was more beautiful than the decorated living room. Sasuke looked so serene and peaceful while he slept.

- "_I can't believe that he would do something like this…but then again he's here sleeping on my couch… I wonder if he really was the one who sent all those gifts for me..?"_

- " _Well of course he did that's obvious, if you want my opinion."_

Naruto ignored Kyuubi and sat down on the floor before his couch so he could watch Sasuke sleep. Hesitantly he lifted his hand to wipe some of Sasuke's silky hair away from his face. The Uchiha didn't eve stir and that made Naruto smile. _"He must be really tired or he would have woken the minute I came into the house…" _Naruto wasn't really aware of how long he sat there stroking Sasuke's hair until the raven finally woke up.

- Hello sleepyhead, did you sleep well?

It took a moment for Sasuke to realise that Naruto was there and he had over slept. Sasuke cursed under his breath and then took a deep breath to calm himself until he turned to face Naruto:

- Hello, sorry I must have over slept…

- You were planning to not to tell me that you were the one who did this and sent all those gifts and cards for me?

Sasuke only nodded a small blush rising to his cheeks. He was slowly starting to panic. _"This should have never happened I should have been more careful…Oh Kami… I just hope he doesn't hate me…" _Naruto could see the Uchiha's inner turmoil and smiled softly at him. Then he glanced to the ceiling to make sure that the mistletoe he had spotted earlier was still there. There it was right above the raven in front of him. Naruto took a hold Sasuke's face forcing him to look at him and said softly:

- Look up, beautiful.

Sasuke blushed even more and looked at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe hanging right above him. Then his onyx eyes returned to look into the blue eyes. Slowly they both closed their eyes and leaned forward so their lips met. It was a soft slightly hesitant brush of lips. They opened their eyes to gaze at each other and Naruto couldn't hold himself back. The sight before him was simply too much: Sasuke had a slight blush covering his pale face, his onyx eyes were slightly unfocused and his silky hair was still tousled after his sleep. Naruto wrapped his other arm around the raven's slim waist and pulled him into his lap with the other hand he took a hold of the Uchiha's raven hair and used it to pull the Uchiha in for another kiss. This kiss was much more passionate. Their tongues danced and fought together to gain dominance of the kiss. Naruto soon won the battle and started to map the Uchiha's mouth eagerly making the smaller raven in his arms moan softly. Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and was running them trough the messy blond hair. This was heaven for both boys. They spent the rest of the evening kissing and exploring each other. Nothing else was needed right now they could talk about everything tomorrow: for now their kisses told them enough of what the other was feeling.

Naruto was sucking on Sasuke's neck determined to leave a mark that showed everyone that the beautiful and proud Sasuke Uchiha was taken and belonged to him and to him only. Sasuke was moaning softly which only encouraged the Kyuubi container to continue his actions. After a while he finally pulled away from the avenger's neck and admired the huge hickey he had left. Then he turned to look at Sasuke in the eyes and kissed him tenderly. After they parted a huge yawn escaped from the Uchiha's lips making him blush in embarrassment and making Naruto chuckle softly.

- I think it's time to go to bed. You must be tired after everything you did for me…

Sasuke only smiled softly at Naruto and gave him a peck on the lips before nodding. Naruto smiled at Sasuke happily. Then they got up and Naruto took Sasuke's hand into his own and lead the avenger into his bedroom. They stripped so that they were only in their boxers and crawled into the bed. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest and curled against his side and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close. Then he buried his nose into the soft raven locks and inhaled the unique scent deeply.

- Merry Christmas dope.

- Merry Christmas Teme.

And indeed this was the best Christmas for both boys so far.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas!

Love, Black


End file.
